Michael McConnohie
Michael McConnohie (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''The Castle of Cagliostro'' (Rupan sansei: Kariosutoro no shiro) (1979) [Count Cagliostro]: Crushed to death between two giant clock hands. (See also Taro Ishida in the Japanese version and Kirk Thornton in the second English version.) *''The Professional: Golgo 13'' (Golgo 13) (1983) [Dawson]: Shot in the head by Greg Snegoff while falling from a skyscraper. (See also Gorō Naya in the Japanese version.) *''Fist of the North Star'' (Hokuto no Ken) (1986) [Shin]: Punched in the face by John Vickery in addition to being severly beaten by Wally Burr; he dies after speaking to John. (See also Toshio Furukawa in the Japanese version.) *''Akira'' (1988) [Resistance 2]: Killed by soldiers (off-screen); his death is revealed when Bob Buchholz informs Mike Reynolds. (See also Wally Burr in the first English version.) TV Deaths *''Power Rangers Turbo: The Curve Ball'' (1997) [Strikeout] *''Trigun: Out of Time (2000; anime)'' '[''Brad]: Shot by one of Leonof the Puppetmaster's (Milton James) puppets, disguised as Jessica (Julie Maddalena). He dies in the arms of Vash (Johnny Yong Bosch). *Mobile Suit Gundam 8th MS Team: The Shuddering Mountain Part One (2001; anime) [Norris Packard]: Dies in the cockpit of his Gouf Custom at the hands of Shiro Amada (Steve Staley), but not before destroying the last remaining Guntank. *Digimon Tamers: Digital Beauty (2001; anime)' [''Vajramon]: Disintegrates into bits of data after being hit by Taomon's (Mari Devon) Talisman of Light attack. *''Android Kikaider: Afterglow of Regret'' (2003; anime) '[''Golden Bat]: Impaled by Saburo/Hakaider (Steven Jay Blum) with Mitsuko Kohmyoji (Lia Sargent) and Jiro/Kikaider (Dave Wittenberg) by his side. *Gungrave: Rain (2004; anime)'' [Deed]: Personally executed by Harry McDowell (Tony Oliver) with Bear Walken's (Beau Billingslea) pistol. *Gungrave: Letter (2004; anime) [Big Daddy]: Shot dead by Harry McDowell (Tony Oliver) in a fit of rage when he tells Harry how Brandon (Kirk Thornton) knew of his intention of wrestling control of Millennion away from him. *'[[Gungrave (2003 series)|''Gungrave: Superior (2004; anime)]] [Scott]: Killed (off-screen) by one of Harry McDowell's (Tom Wyner) men. His corpse was shown when the hitman, accompanied by an Orgman, makes a report. *''Code Geass: The Ragnarok Connection'' (2009; anime) [Emperor Charles Zi Britannia]: Disintegrated alongside Marianne (Kari Wahlgren) by Lelouch's (Johnny Yong Bosch) Geass, which was fully powered by the collective unconscious. *Bleach: Crown of Lies, Baraggan's Grudge (2010; anime)' [''Baraggan Louisenbairn]: Disintegrates after Hachigen Ushoda (Joe Ochman) severed and teleported his arm with Michael's powers into him. *''Seven Deadly Sins: Dark Pulse (2015; anime) '[Twigo]: After being forced to drink his cup full of demon blood while Jericho (Erica Lindbeck) drinks hers at the orders of Hendrickson (Kaiji Tang), Twigo explodes into bloody pieces due to his incompatibility with the demon blood. *Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans: Glorious Demise ''(2016; anime) '[Crank Zent]: On top of being mortally wounded by Gundam Barbatos' lance when it struck the cockpit of his Graze, he gets shot dead by Mikazuki (Kyle McCarley) after imploring him to put him out of his misery. Video Game Deaths *'''''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) [Kel'Thuzad / Lord Uther]: Playing a dual role, "Kel'Thuzad" is killed at the end of battle against Justin Gross and his army. He later reappears as a ghost and returns to life as a lich after Justin places his remains in a mystical well. "Lord Uther" is killed by Justin and his army. *''Star Ocean: The Last Hope'' (2009) [Sergeant Kenny/Ghimdo/Old Tribeman/Tamiel/Ex]: Playing multiple roles, "Ghimdo" dies (off-screen) from the bacculus; his stoned body is found by his granddaughter (Hunter Mackenzie Austin) when she returned to the village. "Tamiel" falls to his death after being defeated by Matthew Mercer and his friends. *''NCIS Video Game'' (2011) [Sgt. Trevor Gates]: Killed when he drove his car off the highway. McConnohie, Michael Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:1951 Births Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Deaths in the Power Rangers universe Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Digimon universe Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Digimon cast members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members